


kiss?

by thisisthenoid



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Characters are probably OOC, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Lazy story, M/M, Self-Indulgent, nsfw text but nothing major, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: how to make someone shut up and the act of being in love 101.
Relationships: Wilson/Woodie (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 11





	kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> bad news y'all!  
> 1\. I'm still alive!  
> 2\. I'm still gay!  
> 3\. I'm still a Wilson main!  
> 4\. I'm terrible at taking requests! fuck!

'can I kiss you?' that instantly drew Wilson's attention away from the sewing machine. his expression was a deer caught in headlights.

'wuh wha huh what huh??????' Wilson ogled at Woodie, who was basically the pleading emoji. he blinked, desperately trying to sort through the words thrown at him at a breakneck pace. Woodie waited patiently, trying to act casual about it, even as Wilson rapidly approached a flustered break down.

' ** _what_**???' he asked again, just to be sure. the action made Woodie break into a smile.

'can I kiss ya?' Woodie said, this time with much more confidence.

'uuuuuuh' Wilson replied intelligently, pale face growing scarlet. he almost audibly keysmashed with his mouth again.

'can I kiss your cheek?' Woodie stepped closer, gloved hands linked behind his back, his entire expression melting into downright smug. 'can I kiss your ears?' another step taken, another shade of red deepening on Wilson's face. 'can I kiss your nose? your chin? your temple?' Woodie stood right in front of Wilson now, hands still held behind his back, expression in full dream-works mode. Wilson was too busy drowning in his own embarrassed flush to try and wipe the smugness off Woodie's face. he tried to say something, but it came out as a blabbered, high pitched mess.

'can I kiss your neck?' 

'my _NECK_ -' Wilson half squeaked, half screeched. his expression was woozy, hysteric, eye blown wide open, mouth in a wiggly line of disbelieve. his form gently shook, and he looked five seconds away from exploding into steam. Woodie rose a hand up to cup the good side of Wilson's cheek, which burned hotter than a wild fire. the little action caused Wilson's breath to hitch that much more.

'can I kiss under your chin?' somewhere, somehow, over Wilson's blaring mind, he could tell that Woodie was having far, _far_ too much fun with his teasing, but he was far too flustered to even bring it to attention. he felt Woodie rub his thumb under his good eye, and it made him melt that much further, both into his hand and into himself. 'can I kiss your Adams apple?' and that was what broke Wilson from his stupor, into surprised little giggles that had his shoulders hunching up.

'can I kiss your shoulder blades? you collar? your hands? your wrists?'

'a-are you gon-gonna name every pa-p-part of the human an-anatomy?' Wilson squeaked, eye half lidded, gazing into Woodie with a love-struck kind of expression. his entire face, down to his neck, blotched in a thick red blush.

'maybe.' then, Wilson started to huff with real laughter. the kind of laughter that meant he was about to say something really, really dumb. and Woodie knew it; he could sense it coming from a mile away, yet he didn't make any attempt to stop him. once Wilson composed himself enough, he began to talk, and Woodie just let him, watching with a weary kind of expression.

'I-I do hope yo-you don't say "dick" ne-next-' he barked into a fit of howls before he could even finish himself properly, powered in strength and volume by his embarrassment and the instant slant in Woodie's brows the second he'd said the words. Woodie simply sighed to himself, in a way someone in love only could.

'hey, Wilson?' Woodie said, ever so softly. Wilson wiped at the tear in his eye, looking directly at Woodie, his entire demeanour still shaky and shocked and quaky even as he continued to chuckle to himself. 'I'm gonna kiss you directly on the mouth, then I'm gonna smack ya upside the head, eh?' 

'what-'

Woodie's other hand cupped the bad side of Wilson's face. he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against Wilson's. Wilson's inhale was sudden, and he stuttered a gasp in their kiss, his eye never closing, his form stock still. Woodie tilted his head just slightly to the left, which made Wilson emit a strange kind of noise directly from his chest, Woodie's beard tickling Wilson's entire face.

they stayed like that, in a soft half-embrace, until Woodie pulled away and opened his eyes to half lids. Wilson didn't move, staring through Woodie rather than at him, which caused concern to flare across his bushy face. 'Wil-' he was about to say before Wilson just. slipped out of Woodie's hands and fell backwards, like a plank of wood that had been kicked over. he hit the ground with a harsh _thud_ , landing in a T-pose, his eye a woozy swirl of love.

' _fuck_ -' Woodie said, his face just as red as Wilson's, as he dived down to Wilson's side.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been more active on the Germ AO3 with HLVRAI and Half life stuff! I also moved creative tumblr blogs, from whatisthefuckthis to germs-bitsandbobs! poggers!  
> hope y'all are doing okay!


End file.
